The present invention relates to a reaction apparatus for raw materials which are in gaseous state or can be formed as a substantially gaseous flow such as fine liquid or solid particles suspended in gas, and in particular to a reaction apparatus equipped with a convergent-divergent nozzle.
In the present specification, the convergent-divergent nozzle means a nozzle in which the aperture is gradually constricted from the inlet to an intermediate part to form a throat, and is then gradually spread from said throat to the outlet. The reaction means not only chemical reactions but also physical changes not involving chemical reaction, such as phase changes of the raw materials among gaseous, liquid and solid phases, formation of a cluster, or activation of raw materials.